Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 4 \\ 8 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 8 \\ 4 & 2\end{array}\right]$